


Hiding In Plain Sight

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, tos - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble describing how subtle Kirk's handling of Spock's Pon Farr crisis could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight


    TOS drabble "Hiding In Plain Sight" 
    
    Title: "Hiding In Plain Sight" 
    Author: Laura Goodwin - 
    Contact: philnblanc@comcast.net
    Series: TOS 
    Part: 1/1 
    Rating: [G] 
    Codes: K/S
    Summary: Business as usual?
    =================  
    
    Spock avoided the bridge for a while after his wedding-day debacle.  Nobody blamed him.
    
    Kirk granted the conn to Sulu, Checkov, and others more than usual for a few days.  Why not?  They were on a milk run.
    
    McCoy noticed Kirk was harder to find than usual.  When he was to be found he seemed distracted, but nothing too worrisome.
    
    Nobody really missed Spock, but when he resumed his regular schedule in such fine spirits, they were actually glad to have him around for once.
    
    Spock had returned, the Captain took his seat again, and everything was back to normal.


End file.
